After School Murder
by Comette77
Summary: Gumball, Penny, Teri, Banana Joe, Alan, Anton and Juke try to survive as they are stuck at school


-

Gumball and Penny ran quickly through the hallway. The masked person had pointed the gun at the same direction as Gumball and Penny's direction. Gumball quickly closed the door as the person fired it's pistol. The person walked over to the room and opened the door as it held it's gun close by. As the person opened the door he pointed the gun at Penny who he only saw in the closet.

The day had been pretty much the same as always. Gumball had stayed after school for detention, Penny and Teri was there for cheerleading. Alan stayed for after school activities as well as Juke, Banana Joe and Anton. Gumball had just got out of Miss Simian's class to go home. He walked down the hall and he see's an arm hanging out from the closet door.

Gumball had hesitated to open the door but his curiosity got best of him. He opened the door only to see that it was just a fake arm that had been in there for a while. Gumball took deep and slow breathes. Gumball walked down the hall some more as his heart had been beating fast. A sound of metal had sounded throughout the hallway.

Gumball turned and ran over to Miss Simian's classroom. There had been a trail of blood from Miss Simian's Desk to a window. A knife had been laid down by Gumball's desk. Gumball looked down by window the blood was on. He can see Miss Simian's body all the way down. A poodle of blood surrounds the body. Gumball was in shock as he ran down the hallway. "Is anyone here!" Gumball yelled. Banana Joe walked from the other side of the hall and met up with Gumball.

"Well its nice to see you." Banana Joe said as Juke, Alan and Anton came out. "Look guys Miss Simian was murdered!" Gumball warned his classmates. The four began to chuckle and then bursted out in laughter. "I'm not kidding follow me!" Gumball urged as they ran after him. "Look down there!" Gumball said as they got to the bloody window. They looked then they gasped.

Gumball had walked down the hallway to see if anyone else was here. He looked and in the gym and noticed Penny and Teri practicing their cheerleading. Gumball said to the two girls "come in Miss Simian's Class if you wanna survive!" Penny and Tri shrugged their shoulders and ran along with Gumball. "See look down there!" Gumball said showing Penny and Teri. Penny looked away from the corpse on the ground and vomitted into a trash can.

Gumball closed the window and shut the the door and locked it. "Theres someone in here!" Teri said terrified. "Lets stay calm." Alan said as he looked around. "One of us is the killer!" Banana Joe said as he looked at his fellow classmates. "Well it is on Gumball's Desk." Teri said standing as far away from anyone as possible.

"Are you assuming that I did it!" Gumball asked Teri. Banana Joe picked up the knife and moved to Gumball and said "I'm sorry I gotta do this but you might kill us too." Banana Joe started swinging the knife at Gumball and he was quick and agile. Gumball ducked and punched Banana Joe and tried to reason with him. "Look Banana Joe it wasn't me!" Gumball pleaded as he dodged the knife swings.

"I'm not that crazy to do that." Gumball said. Gumball kicked the knife out of Banana Joe's hand. Penny and Teri had pulled the guys away from each other. "We aren't going to make it if we fight each other." Penny said. "Fine! But, I'm watching this psycho!" Banana Joe said. Gumball slapped his hand on his head. He thought to himself "why would they think it was me?" That question revolved around his mind "why would they think it was me? Why would they think it was me?"

"Well I have to go to the bathroom." Anton said getting up and walking into the hallway. He was in the bathroom and as he stepped in he found blood in the middle of the floor. "Oh my..." Anton said as he walked by the blood. He pushed a stall door open very slowly and he saw a masked person with a bloody red robe. The person raised a knife and Anton screamed and he ran out the bathroom and ran to Miss Simian's Classroom. Anton banged on the door and cried "open the door! Open the door!" Penny had rushed to the door to unlock it but then he was sliced in half slowly and painful. Anton's hand had slid down the window as his eyes looked lifeless.

Penny held her hands by her and said "oh no." The others walked over to Penny as she stared out the window with shock. Penny had been seated by her friends and Juke went over to the window. He looked down and was surprised. Now Anton was over there in the pile next to Miss Simian. The same murderer from before grabbed Juke by the shirt and struggled to pull him down. Juke had started beat-boxing and everyone was rushing over to him. A knife emerged from the window and hit Gumball in the shoulder. He clutched the knife and yanked it out. Then the killer started stabbing Juke's head to get him to stop struggling.

Juke had been pulled further down from out the window. Juke had been pulled out the window and he fell very fast. His head had hit the ground first and he died. Banana Joe quickly closed the window. "Okay Gumball... I'm sorry... so it... isn't you." Banana Joe said taking deep breathes. "Yeah! You should've listened... to me." Gumball said holding his shoulder. Blood began to travel down his arm. "Okay, we kno that Gumball isn't the Killer but what should we do?" Teri said trying to keep her cool. Penny looked around and told her friends "Well its either we stay here until it is daytime or we try to get besides its only 6:21 PM anyway." "I wanna get out."Teri said shaking wildly.

"Okay then. We're gonna have to get to the lower floor quickly." Banana Joe said. Gumball opened the door and took a look outside the classroom. "Its safe." Gumball whispered to his friends. They began to walk outside in the hallway. Gumball looked over and saw the left wing door. He rushed over to it as his friends followed by "okay lets go out." Gumball said. He pushed the door but it didn't budge.

"Come on! Come on!" Gumball said as he continued to push the door. Penny touched his shoulder. "Gumball its not going to open." Penny told Gumball as he stopped struggling. "We can get out by breaking the glass." Teri said. "Okay then we'll give it a try." Banana Joe said. "Me and Penny will find stuff in Miss Simian's classroom okay." Gumball said as they had already started walking. Banana Joe had dug through stuff in the lost and found bucket.

The masked person appeared behind Banana Joe and pierced the knife through his mid section. Banana Joe had been dying slowly and Teri had not noticed. The masked person came over to Teri and cut her arm off. she let out a bloodcurled scream. She ran to Miss Simian's classroom and alerted Gumball and Penny as they had gathered some things. "We gotta go now!" Teri yelled to them. A Knife flew through the glass window and hit Teri in the back of the head. The masked person arrived. "Follow me Penny!" Gumball said. They ran out of the classroom.

Gumball and Penny ran quickly through the hallway. The masked person had pointed the gun at the same direction as Gumball and Penny's direction. Gumball quickly closed the door as the person fired it's pistol. The person walked over to the room and opened the door as it held it's gun close by. As the person opened the door he pointed the gun at Penny who he only saw in the closet.

Gumball came behind and hit the person with a bat. "Okay lets see who you are." Penny said unmasking the person. "M- Miss Simian but how?" Penny had said. "You chldren constantly get on my nerves! I couldn't take it any more so I decided to take you all down one by one. It would be the perfect plan." Miss Simian said. "Then what about when you were thought to have been murdered?" Gumball asked.

"Oh I used fake blood and had Bobert make an exact replica of myself. You all were easily frightened." Miss Simian said. Miss Simian smirked and pulled out a knife and Gumball caught on fast and grabbed a knife on the ground and they both struck each other's chests. Miss Simian fell down slowly as Gumball pulled the knife from his chest. Gumball clutched his chest and stood on the wall. Penny rushed over to Gumball.

"Come on Gumball lets get out of here and you can get medical attention." Penny said helping Gumball move through the hallway. Gumball had a weak feeling. His eyes began to close but he kept trying to keep his conciousness. Miss Simian got and yelled to Penny and Gumball. "Ever heard of Armor!" Miss Simian yelled as she ran toward the two. Miss Simian slashed Penny's arm and kicked her down to the ground. "You thought you can just leave and tell what happen? You must be mistaken." Miss Simian said as she stabbed Penny. Penny's shell had cracked a bit and blood gushed out. Penny had screamed. Gumball tried to pick himself up to get to the closet and grab the gun.

Gumball manage to make it without being noticed. He got to the closet and spotted the pistol. He picked up the and pointed the gun Miss Simian as she kept attacking the peanut. Gumball pulled the trigger and the bullet had flew out of the gun. Gumball hoped that the bullet, the bullet that could save their life would hit Miss Simian. Miss Simian had been hit by the bullet. She fell as a poodle of blood had filled the area. Gumball moved to Penny and gave her a kiss. Peeny begane to cry as they hugged.

They both died together... in each other's arms.

-adventuretimewriter 


End file.
